


Shut You Up

by Ludovica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Slurs, Xeno, speech restriction, total pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partially for Synnesai’s kinkmeme prompt (http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/38154.html?thread=39208202#cmt39208202).</p><p>Partially inspired by my incredible desire to shut Kankri up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut You Up

Indigo and candy red blood mingled on their chins when Kankri finally struggled out of the kiss. Makara growled and grabbed his hips harder, pushing his claws into the smaller troll’s gray skin. He was rough, nearly ferally so, when he caught his lips in another blood-drawing kiss. He always was. He was rough when he pushed Kankri’s red sweater up and scratched over his chest, drawing more of his bright blood. And he was rough when he yanked his red sweater off. Kankri faintly noticed that he was trying not to tear it, and he was really thankful for that.

He moaned when he felt Makara’s teeth scraping over his neck, his throat, down to his collar bones. He felt a long, broad tongue, eagerly licking off every drop of that rare color, felt a heavy body moving against him, pressing him into the pillows. His pants were soon to follow. Makara’s mouth traced the motion of his hands, licking over Kankri’s belly, his hips, nibbled along his ribs before actually biting down, causing a little shriek from Kankri.

Makara chuckled and sat up, drinking the sight of Kankri’s naked form with his eyes. “Such a beautiful whore…” he murmured, running a finger over the redblood’s wriggling bulge. It eagerly curled around the long digit. “I’ve just barely touched you, and your bulge is already unsheathed, insatiable little mutant slut you…” Kankri blushed heavily and opened his mouth to retort, to tell him that he indeed hadn’t just ‘barely touched him’, and how ‘mutant’ would be considered insulting, maybe even triggering, by some people, but Makara’s low growl made him shut up before he even had a chance to start.

“We’ve talked about this, Vantas. Once I’ve got my hands on you, you keep your fucking slutmouth shut. I can’t concentrate on pounding your ponder goo out when you’re yapping on all the fucking time, bitch. The only sounds I want to hear from you are moaning and crying.” He lifted one of his legs up, with no effort at all, and gave his buttock a resounding slap.

Kankri cried indeed, then spread his legs apologetically, sucking his lower lip to keep himself from ‘yapping on’. Makara was already naked, naked and aroused, his oversized – no, wait, that was a wrong way of putting it, that was triggering and normative, stop – his impressive bulge writhing in an attempt to get to his legs. The indigoblood moved his hips forward a little bit, let his massive bulge writhe and rub against his leg. Kankri moaned lowly at the wet, slithery feeling, then whined when two broad fingers breeched his nook.

“Good damn you’re wet as all fuck…” Makara hissed, licking his lips now as he looked down at his little matesprit. “All that talk on celibacy, and then you’re the most promiscuous little fuck of them all… I wish you could actually talk without spewing annoying shit… I’d make you beg so hard, you little bulgesucker, I’d make you beg me to fuck you so hard that you can’t even fucking walk tomorrow… So hard that your cries wake everybody in this bubble… So no one could ever mistake you for the horny slut you are… Mmh… So wet…”

He thrust a third finger into him, and Kankri cried out, with pleasure this time. Candy red fluids were running down Makara’s hand when he pulled it back, leaving the redblood panting and whining. With a broad grin the highblood held his fingers against Kankri’s lips.

“Lick your mutant fluid, bulge bait…” he whispered. “I know you love that…” He didn’t even wait for Kankri to open his mouth, just pushed his fingers in, thick and cool and covered in Kankri’s own sweet juices.

Kankri whined when he pushed his fingers a bit too far back, but started to suckle shortly after. Makara watched him with hungry white eyes, sucking in the view just as Kankri was sucking in his fingers.

“Such a talented mouth… Who did teach you to suck so well, whore? Was it that hussy of Porrim? Oooh, I bet that slut sucks great too… Though I gotta say I really prefer you… Your nook’s not as… worn…” He chuckled again, a low, rough sound, not unlike barking. Kankri felt tears welling up in his eyes while Makara kept pushing his fingers in just a little bit too far, spreading them just a little bit too wide… But his nook was still dripping, his bulge still writhing…

He let out a loud whine and clutched Makara’s slender hips with his legs when he finally couldn’t stand it anymore. Makara laughed loudly, and the likeness to barking was undeniable now.

“Fuck, look at you, you little minx… Got your legs all wrapped around me… I love how much you want my bulge… Bet your little nookie is crying to be filled already, huh?” He leaned over him, kissing him with bruising force, before he pulled back and grabbed Kankri’s legs. He forced them away from his hips and bent them forwards, nearly painfully so, before he finally leaned in and let his bulge find its way into the hot channel of Kankri’s nook.

Kankri cried out when he felt the thick organ penetrate his wet hole, thrusting and writhing and twisting in it until the redblood arched his back and cried out Makara’s name.

His eyes flew open when he felt the highblood’s hips still and noticed his own mistake. He quickly pressed his hand against his mouth, looking up to Makara from frightened eyes. The indigo’s face was flushed, his eyes piercing, as he growled down on him.

“Stupid whore can’t follow orders, huh?” he asked huskily, before he thrust his hips harder, then bit down on his neck, drawing more blood. Kankri cried out, whined, started to struggle under him as Makara started to fuck him with brutal force, undoing him, turning him into a bundle of flailing limps and heated flesh and uncontrolled cries of pleasure.

Makara’s orgasm streamed through him like a cool mountain brook, chilling him from the inside but not cooling his own ecstasy. He came seconds later, crying and whimpering and clutching Makara’s scrubby hair while he lathered his matesprit’s belly with hot, red genetic material.

Panting lowly, Makara sank down on him, nearly crushing him under his sheer weight, though Kankri actually enjoyed it. He was like a warm, heavy, slightly sticky blanket… With a bit of a strange smell… But it really wasn’t his place to judge another person’s smell. Though, of course, he really loved this smell… Like blood and face paint and sweat… And sex…

Makara sighed lowly and kissed one of the bites on his neck, licking over it with that broad, cool tongue. “Can you keep calm for another few minutes?” he breathed against his ear, before he started to gently nibble it. “I wanna savor this moment, and you know how your talking usually makes me want to bang my head against some wall…”

Kankri just smiled leniently and pulled his matesprit up, kissing his paint-smeared lips gently. With Makara, he didn’t need to talk, he knew that. He didn’t need to preach. Makara’s skull was far too thick for sermons anyway… And, to say the truth… He loved that too…

**Author's Note:**

> And now let's wait until Makara actually shows up 38] Can't wait to see how OOC he turns out to be.


End file.
